Atrial fibrillation (AF) is the most common sustained cardiac arrhythmia currently affecting over 2.3 million Americans, and is associated with significant mortality and morbidity, symptom burden, and decreased quality of life. In spite of the fact that symptoms, such as fatigue, are commonly reported by AF patients, little research has focused on the AF patient's experiences, perceptions, and impact of symptoms. This descriptive, cross-sectional, correlational study will examine (1) the prevalence, patterns, and severity of fatigue in persons with permanent AF compared to available normative data, and (2) the variables associated with fatigue in persons with permanent AF. A convenience sample of 78 patients diagnosed with permanent AF will be recruited from anticoagulation management clinics. Data will be collected over a five day period using wrist actigraphy, a sleep and activity diary, and fatigue and sleep questionnaires (Profile of Mood States-short form, Checklist of Individual Strength, Pittsburgh Sleep Quality Index, and Epworth Sleepiness Scale). A smaller number of subjects will be selected for semi-structured interviews regarding the experience of fatigue. The results of this work will provide valuable data on the experience of fatigue and the underlying mechanisms of fatigue in AF patients. Furthermore, this study will provide a foundation for future work developing nursing interventions to reduce fatigue and improve quality of life in AF patients. [unreadable] [unreadable]